


In The Hotel

by morningstarspunishment



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M, a little dirty talk, fuckin uhhhh, two dick-same, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstarspunishment/pseuds/morningstarspunishment
Summary: After Harlot (another one of my fics but you dont *need* to read both to get what's going on) the guys head to a hotel and diddle each other. Congrats, Itachi, for losing your virginity.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	In The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This was also for my lovely star of a friend Amp. Ily <3

Kisame shut the door behind himself, and Itachi glanced over his shoulder, undoing his robe. 

“I’m going to shower.” He said, calmly, ignoring the tremulous feeling in his heart. He tried to say it as though nothing had happened. Kisame smirked at him, and threw his stained robe carelessly to the floor, kicking off his sandals and starting to undo his trousers. 

“I’ll wait for you.” He teased with a wink. Itachi bristled, and looked away before he could be distracted by the way Kisame’s stomach led down into his waistband.

He ducked into the shower, thoroughly scrubbing himself down, buzzing with anxious anticipation. He hadn’t ever done… well. He hadn’t ever done much of anything. He had thought of it- he’d always had thoughts. He had even toyed with himself, testing things, seeing what felt good. He had been curious as to why the other boys in school were so fixated, but quickly found his tastes did not correspond very closely with theirs.

He stepped out from the Shower, towelling himself off and putting on fresh clothes for good measure, despite knowing he would take them off. When he stepped back into the room, Kisame was sitting on the bed, in fresh underwear, fidgeting with his fingers. He looked up as Itachi approached, squeezing his hair dry and watching him carefully.

“Ah, so, I know that you might not have really. Done anything like this before, so I thought-“ Kisame said, swallowing as Itachi leaned over him, looking down at his face for the first time since they had known each other. Itachi cast the towel aside and placed his hands on Kisame’s cheeks. He ran his thumbs over the gill-marks beneath his eyes, gentle, barely touching the ridges there. He pressed their lips together gently, allowing Kisame to get his surprised reaction out of the way before pulling back.

“Just because it’s my first time does not mean I’m unprepared. You know me, Kisame.” Itachi said it calmly, coolly, truthfully. Kisame swallowed, and attempted a smile, but couldn’t quite gain back the air of careless teasing he had carried before. 

Itachi pressed his shoulders back, returning to the kiss and deepening it, feeling Kisame’s lips part and taking advantage of it as he leaned over him, crawling into his lap and pressing his weight down experimentally. Kisame groaned into the kiss like a man undergoing cruel torture as Itachi ground against him, and his hands found Itachi’s hips. He grasped them, grinding back, his fingers finding their way beneath the hem of Itachi’s shirt, touching his skin gently before gripping it as Itachi moved against him again. 

Itachi ran his tongue experimentally along the row of Kisame’s sharp teeth, feeling their dangerous edge turned gentle with care- Like Kisame himself as another moan rose in his chest, rumbling through him so strong and deep that Itachi could feel it with his hands pressed to Kisame’s ribs. Itachi returned the noise, feeling himself twitch with the combination of friction and pressure. Kisame leaned back, looking at Itachi with his eyes hooded and his lips parted. 

“Clothes?” He asked, part humour and part hope. Itachi pulled his shirt over his head. Kisame ducked his head to kiss Itachi’s collarbone, moving his hands along his sides as he ground against him again, more eagerly, much harder.

Itachi could feel that Kisame’s dicks were hard, pressing against him, insistent and intimidating. He groaned, but leaned up and let Kisame pull his trousers off completely. Itachi clumsily groped for the bottle he’d noticed on the bedside table, pouring the lube over his fingers before reaching behind him and beginning to prepare himself. He pressed his fingers in, blushing with shame at the feeling. Kisame seemed too preoccupied to notice, nibbling love bites into Itachi’s neck and digging his fingers into his bare thighs, but Itachi couldn’t help but feel exposed as he worked himself open in front of Kisame. He slid another finger inside of himself, letting out a muffled cry as his knuckles brushed against his prostate. 

At the noise, Kisame leaned back, brows furrowed in confusion. It was only a split second, however, before he realised what Itachi was doing. His lips parted in surprise, and one of his hands slid up to Itachi’s, feeling the seam of his fingers pressed past his entrance and letting out a low, desperate moan. Itachi closed his eyes, not sure if he could take the expression of unrestrained  _ want _ in Kisame’s eyes. 

His voice, however, couldn’t be shut out as easily. “God, you’re already opening yourself up for me…” He breathed, voice reduced to a purr. “How long have you been thinking about this? You’re so quick about it. Have you been thinking about it for a long time, Itachi? Wanting me to stretch you out and fill you up? I always thought you were such a little prude…” 

“Wrong…” Itachi panted, adding another finger and biting his lip at the feeling of being stretched wider than he’d ever tried before. Kisame hissed and made to do something, but Itachi pressed his free hand to Kisame’s chest, holding him back. “Take… take them off…” He breathed, shuddering as he moved his hand. Kisame was quick to obey, shoving his boxers off unceremoniously before returning his hands to Itachi’s hips. Itachi looked down, his face burning and his lungs feeling smaller than usual, like he couldn’t get enough air in his body.

Kisame’s dicks were standing up, tapered at the tip with an upward curve on both, flushed almost purple at the heads. Itachi swallowed. They were both big. Very big.

“Y-you don’t have to take both…” Kisame breathed, canting his hips slightly, “I know it’s a lot…”

Itachi ignored him, pulling his fingers out of himself and grabbing the bottle again. He poured it over his palm, letting it run down onto Kisame’s stomach before rubbing his hands together and taking one in each hand. Kisame made an odd, strangled noise, like he was trying hard not to moan. Itachi was careful, slow, he coated every inch of them with lube and enjoyed the way Kisame jumped and jerked beneath him as he varied his speeds. He made a mental note to test him more later.

Eventually Kisame had his eyes tight shut and his grip on Itachi had grown painful. Itachi tilted the upper dick forward, it was a little larger, with a wider girth. He hovered over it for a moment before pressing it against his entrance. A little gasp slipped past his lips as he felt Kisame’s head begin to enter him. Kisame hissed, pressing his forehead into Itachi’s shoulder, holding onto him like it was taking every ounce of self control he had not to push upward into him, to roll them over and slam into Itachi until he was destroyed, shaking, fucked dry and incapable of speech. The thought made Itachi moan, letting himself sink down further, taking more of Kisame into him. Kisame was shaking, his muscles tense, his fingertips bruising. 

Itachi sank down onto him and paused, adjusting, eyes wide but unfocused, almost paralysed by the feeling of being stretched wide around Kisame’s hot dick. After a moment, Kisame growled, rutting lightly up into Itachi, making his legs tremble. “Please…” He begged, his voice ragged, desperate. “I c-can’t… I need to move, ‘Tachi…”

Itachi bit his lip hard and grasped Kisame’s shoulders for leverage, bringing himself slowly up, lowering himself down. His eyes fluttered shut. It felt overwhelming- like he was being split in half, but despite it he wanted more. He shifted his hips experimentally, speeding up and sighing. He began to ride Kisame properly now, encouraged by Kisame’s ragged breathing and whispers of “That’s it, that’s perfect…” Kisame seemed nearly reverent as he gently kissed Itachi’s face and neck, his hands holding Itachi’s sides, gripping them, guiding him as he rode.

Once Itachi shifted oddly, and stiffened as the head of Kisame’s cock brushed hard against his prostate. His legs tensed, and he faltered. Kisame growled, his grip tightening painfully. “Uh-uh, no teasing.” He pushed up, fucking into Itachi with that same torturous angle. Itachi gasped again, his fingernails digging into Kisame’s shoulder blades. Kisame looked at him, his face splitting into a crooked grin. “You like that a lot, huh? You’re feeling good? Are you gonna think about this later?”

Itachi made a strangled noise that he couldn’t help, his face falling onto Kisame’s shoulder. Kisame turned and started hissing into his ear.

“I’d hate for you to become distracted on our missions. Thinking about this… I’m probably going to have to keep you properly fucked, aren’t I?” One of Kisame’s hands came to grip Itachi’s dick, teasing his head, bringing him higher, making him feel like he was going to pass out from the pleasure of it all. Itachi felt like he was going to lose his mind, like he would never recover from this. 

Kisame’s voice still found him in his haze. “You look so good bouncing on my cock, Itachi. It’s like you were made for it.” Itachi whined, his mind lighting up with the idea. Being made for it… for  _ this. _ Kisame twisted his hand around his cock just as he slammed into him, and he came, spilling over Kisame’s hand and stomach with a muffled cry. Kisame tensed as Itachi tightened around him, muscles gripping him almost painfully. He stopped, eyes closed with the effort not to cum, but Itachi began to move again, riding out his orgasm with movement. 

Kisame groaned, making to hold Itachi still, but Itachi took his hand and moved it behind him. Itachi wrapped his other arm around Kisame’s neck and looked down at him, voice breathy and strained.

“Open me up more, I’m taking both.” He said. Kisame hummed, eyes sharp and hungry as his fingers traced Itachi’s stretched opening. 

“You sure you can handle it?” He said, tilting his head and smiling. Itachi snatched up the bottle of lube again and pushed it into Kisame’s other hand. 

“I wasn’t aware that I had stuttered.” He said, wrapping his other arm around Kisame and leaning into him so he had better access.

Kisame seemed eager to make Itachi regret his cockiness. The first finger pressed into him, making him gasp. It burned, uncomfortable and almost too much for him. For a moment, he wondered if he would be able to handle it after all, but then Kisame thrust shallowly past his finger and Itachi saw stars. He made a noise that he hadn’t meant to, a whiny, cloying moan that made him blush with shame. Kisame scoffed.

“Spread Uchiha Itachi wide enough and he whines like a common whore.” He sneered, punctuating the statement with a dragged out thrust into him that made Itachi cry out again. 

Itachi was digging his fingers hard into Kisame’s shoulders, barely missing his tightly closed gills. He was desperate not to lose himself to it, to start crying or begging or something shameful, but it was almost too much. His head was swimming in the pleasure of Kisame’s fingers spreading him even wider, getting him ready for another cock. 

At the third finger, Itachi whined, pushing back into Kisame’s hand. “Please… I can take it…” He said, “Stop t-teasing.” 

“Desperate for it.” Kisame responded. Itachi would have glared at him if he could. Kisame pulled his fingers out, lining his second dick up and beginning to push them both inside. Itachi felt every muscle in his body twitch as he sank in, spreading him impossibly wide and filling him to his limit. He whined, one of Kisame’s hands coming to rest gently around his throat as he sat up again, lowering himself onto Kisame torturously slow, burning, thighs trembling, his lungs failing to open fully, as though there was too much of Kisame inside of him for air to join too. Itachi blushed at the thought- Needing no air, no water, no food… Just this feeling. 

Eventually, he was seated in Kisame’s lap, both of his dicks inside of him. It was too much, too far, his body wasn’t meant to do this- but when had that ever stopped him before? And he needed to  _ move. _ He listened as Kisame inhaled sharply, surprised as Itachi pulled up, raising himself until the tip of the smaller dick was just barely inside of him, and then sinking down with a sigh that was more of a whine.

“Gods, look at you, you’re so full of me, taking me so well, Itachi. Itachi-“

Itachi wrapped both his hands around the wrist at his throat, rolling his hips clumsily as he tried to establish a rhythm with shaking thighs. Kisame’s other hand snapped to his hip, guiding him again, keeping him steady. 

Itachi lost himself in it. He was too full, too beyond himself to think anymore, to feel ashamed. Kisame was talking now, purring encouragement and gasping out how shocked he was Itachi could take him all, how he didn’t know he’d been travelling with such a little slut, that he couldn’t believe how good Itachi looked all filled up like that-

Itachi found the angle that hit his prostate and shuddered, thighs aching as he started to ride in earnest, bouncing up and down, chasing another orgasm with a newfound desperation. He would never have imagined sex would feel this  _ good. _ Kisame’s hand tightened, the one at Itachi’s neck almost a threat. 

“Itachi slow down or I’m going to-“

“Do it then…” Itachi rasped, opening his eyes and looking at Kisame’s face. 

“Itachi-“

“Cum in me, Kisame-“

Something about the sentence broke Kisame’s resolve. His hand slipped to Itachi’s shoulder, and he held him still as he started pounding into him hard, snapping their hips together loud and lewd, hitting Itachi’s prostate cruelly fast, making his eyes roll and drawing another twisted moan from him- 

Kisame’s dicks both jerked inside of Itachi, and Itachi gasped as he felt them pulse. Kisame slammed into him, gripping Itachi’s dick and running his thumb over it’s head, sending Itachi into another orgasm, too close to the last, pathetic, overwhelming, leaving him sore and shaking as it tore through him, his muscles gripping Kisame as he came inside of him.

Itachi didn’t know how long it lasted. Seconds was likely the realistic answer, but it could have been an hour, or several for all he knew. He and Kisame were left spent and sticky, laying side by side on the bed, gasping for breath. Kisame turned to him, eyes a little nervous.

“So that was really your first time?”

Itachi nodded.

“Sorry.” Kisame sighed. Itachi turned to him and frowned.

“Why are you sorry?”

Kisame frowned back. “Sorry it was with me.”

“There’s no one alive I would have preferred, Kisame. Regret is the last thing I feel.” Itachi replied. “Now. We should shower.”

“Oh. Uh. Alright. Would you like to go first?”

Itachi sat up, wincing at how tender he felt. “There’s no reason to take turns.” He said. “We can share a shower head.”

Kisame paused again, then grinned. “Lead the way, Itachi.”


End file.
